


Vytal Tournament

by BC2



Series: Ruby and Nora (Redux) [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC2/pseuds/BC2
Summary: Let the games begin!





	1. RWY vs ARN

“Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the annual Vytal Tournament!” Oobelck announced over the roars of the audience. “Which will, once agian, be held in Vale, despite Atlas’ many attempts to convince the council to hold it there. I would also like to take my time to James Ironwood to go Fu-“

”Anyway!” Port interrupted. “For the first time in Vytal Tournament history, we will be start with teams of three, instead of the usual four. This is to honor JNPR’s loss of Lie Ren.”

The audience’s roar died down at the announcement, as everyone took a brief moment of silence for the fallen huntsman-in-training.

”Okay! Enough of that depression shit!” Oobelck shouted, startling then whole audience. “Now, it’s time to indulge in the only thing that turns me on... **violence**!”

”Bartholomew...you said that out loud.” Port facepalmed.

”And?” Oobleck asked, genuinely confused. “I’m not a shameful man, Peter. Why, I am also turned on by drugs and rock music!”

”What about men? Or women?”

”Sex is for pussies!” Oobleck exclaimed. “Enough talk! Who’s our first combatants?!”

”Our first combatants are Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, and Weiss Schnee of Beacon!”

Up in the stands, Qrow and Winter were cheering them on.

”Well, I guess we can agree on one thing. Huh, Winter?” Qrow asked, sarcastically.

”You’re lucky your niece is a sweetheart and that she’s on Weiss’ team,” Winter spat, “or I would gladly see too it that Weiss kicks her teeth in.”

”Yeah Ruby!” Penny shouted. “Show them you’re combat ready!”

Ruby searched for Penny in the stands. When she found her, she blew her a kiss. Penny blushed, and caught it, placing it on her chest.

”No Pyrrha?” Yang asked Weiss after searching the stands.

”She couldn’t make it,” Weiss noted, sadly. “The team is still recovering.”

”Hey, if your girl doesn’t make it, I’ll gladly take her place.”

The three looked up to see turquoise haired girl making kissie faces at Weiss. Weiss could only contort her face in disgust as the girl winked at her.

”They’ll be going up against Arslan Altan, Reese Chloris, and Nadir Shiko from Haven!” Port announced.

“Reese, don’t flirt with the opponent!” Arslan scolded. “You need to stay focused!”

”Oh, I’ll stay focused alright.” Reese gave Weiss another wink. “You can focus on me anytime, hot stuff. Hey, after we kick your asses, maybe we could-“

”Taken.” Weiss looked away from her, head held high.

”That doesn’t matter to me, baby.”

”Trust me, you’re not the only lech who is willing to be with a taken gal.” Weiss eyed her down. “And I’ll be sure to kick your ass for that!”

Ruby couldn’t help but wince at what Weiss had said.

As they talked, the arena began cycling to the battlefield they’ll be fighting in. It stopped on a ice covered tundra.

”Let the games begin in 3...”

”Weiss, you take the flirt.” Ruby looked to Weiss, who nodded.

”...2...”

”Yang, you get the leader.”

Yang nodded, smirking as she readied Ember Celica.

”...1...”

”And I’ll take the pink haired guy!” Ruby readied Crescent Rose.

”Hey, it’s lightish Red!” Nadir exclaimed.

”Fight!” Port shouted.

Ruby immediately charged Nadir with her semblance, tackling him away from the rest of his team.

Yang and Arslan fist collided with one another, sending out a shockwave that knocked Weiss and Reese back. Though Weiss recovered, Reese fell flat on her butt, giving Weiss ample time to summon her knight. Reese looked up just in time to dodge the knight’s blade.

”Whoa!” Reese jumped on her board and began circling Weiss and her knight. “What’s That thing?!” She put her focus on Weiss.

”A little gift to the Schnee bloodline,” Weiss explained. As Reese was distracted by her words, Weiss used her distraction to her advantage. “You know, your leader was right.”

”Really? About what?” Reese asked, only to turn and see the knights blade flying right towards her. She widened her eyes in horror as the blade struck her, knocking her form her board, and out of the ring.

”Yikes! It looks like Reese is the first one out of the match!” Port exclaimed.

”That was like...ten seconds!” Oobleck laughed. “How do you suck that bad?”

”Hey!” Reese shouted up to Weiss from below the ring. “That’s not fair!”

”Doesn’t matter to me, baby.” Weiss taunted her with the same kissie faces Reese made at her.

* * *

_Gods Damn it, Reese_ , Arslan thought Ashe she traded blows with Yang.

“I have to admit, you’re pretty tough!” Yang dodged a strick from Arslan. “Not many can take direct hits from Ember Celica barehanded!”

”Shut up and fight!” Arslan shouted, frustration at Reese’s loss.

”Whoa, there!” Yang blocked three stricks from the frustrated Arslan. “You need to keep you’re temper in check, my dear. Trust me, that means a lot coming from me!”

Using her anger against her, Yang countered a strick from Arslan and gripped her arm, flipping her back onto the ice causing her to slide. Arslan tried pathetically to get back up, he anger growing each time she slipped back onto her butt.

”I don’t think you should’ve fought today,” Yang said, genuinely sympathetic to the girl’s anger. “You’re just having a bad day.”

”Shut up!” Arslan lunged at Yang. Yang leaned back to dodge the grabbed...but Arslan managed to grab a chunk of her hair. With a smile, she gleefully pulled the hair from Yang’s head, leaving her with a handful of the long strands in her hand. “What do you have to say to...that?”

Arslan was caught off guard by Yang’s stunned expression. Taking advantage of the blonde’s opening, Arslan went in for a strike, only for a fist to stop her punch.

”Huh?” Arslan’s eyes widened as red eyes staired deep into her own.

”Now you’re _**really**_ going to have a bad day.” Yang reared her head back and gave Arslan a hard headbutt causing her to stumble back. Arslan’s eyes widened as Yang went for a punch, she tried to block, but the force went through her arms and into her head, forcing it back into the ice wall she was forced against. “You don’t touch the hair.” Yang watched as Arslan feel onto the cold ice, unconscious.

”And Arslan is down!” Port exclaimed.

”Wow, this team sucks harder than Glynda Goodwitch on a good prostitute!”

”Bartholomew...”

”Everyone knows it, Port!”

* * *

Nadir was trying to shoot Ruby with his assault rifle, but every time he aimed at her, he missed.

”Come on!” Nadir shot another missed clip. “Hold still!”

”You know,” Ruby appeared behind him, “an anime I watched once gave me good advice for a fight. Don’t hit where they are, hit where they’re going to be.”

Nadir changed his gun into its sword form and swung behind in a mad attempt to hit Ruby. Dodging it easily with her semblance, Ruby dashed back to him, and fired Crescent Rose, sticking him in the face. Falling onto the slippery ice, Nadir slid across the arena, as the audience laughed.

”Man, can this get any worse?” He asked himself, just as he bumped into a still pissed off Yang.

”Hey.” Red eyes looked down at him.

”Hi.” He squealed out in fright.

”Hey sis!” Yang picked him up, and waved his body in the air. “You want this pink haired guy?”

”It’s lightish-“

”Sure!” Ruby shouted, readying Crescent Rose like a bat.

”Play ball!” Yang tossed Nadir in her direction.

Ruby shot Crescent Rose, and sent Nadir flying with one good strik. Weiss noticed he was flying towards her, and directed the knight to strike Nadir, sending him flying off the ring, and on top of moping Reese, who wasn’t paying attention.

”And that is it ladies and gentlemen!” Port announced as the audience cheered from the three girls. “Looks like it just wasn’t ARN’s day!”

”Wasn’t there day?!” Oobleck bellowed our a laugh. “This was broadcasted all over Remnant, they won’t be having anything resembling a good time in next five years!”

”We did it!” Ruby regrouped with Weiss and Yang in the center of the arena.

”I knew we could!” Yang gave Ruby a bear hug.

”It felt good putting that tool in her place,” Weiss said. “If only I could do the same to your uncle.”

“Yeah...” Ruby winced again, but her smile returned when she saw Penny. She was standing, clapping as hard as she could.

”That’s my niece!” Qrow bragged to the guy next to him.

”And that’s my sister!” Winter shouted above everyone. Even Weiss could hear her.

The three waved to audience as the arena lowered itself to ground.

* * *

”That was too easy!” Yang exclaimed, laughing.

”That team had no coordination,” Weiss criticized. “Even we, before we became friends, could’ve taken them, no problem.”

”I feel kind of bad for Arslan, she was trying her best.” Yang rubbed the back of her head.

”Didn’t seem to feel so bad when you were putting her head through that ice wall,” Weiss snarked.

”You lose the sympathy when you touch the hair.” Yang wrapped her arm around her long, flowing locks.

When the team made it back to their dorm, they heard crying coming from the room next to theirs...from JNP’s dorm.

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang all looked at each other, sadness growing in the atmosphere.

”I...I think I’ll go check up on them.” Weiss walked across the hallway and knocked on JNP’s door.

”He...hello?” Pyrrha opened the door, eyes puffy from crying.

”Love...” Weiss covered her mouth at the sight of her beloved.

”Weiss!” Pyrrha’s eyes widened as she opened the door completely. “Please...come in, if you want.”

”Are you sure?” Weiss asked.

”Yes...please...we could use the company.” Pyrrha smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

Weiss reluctantly walked into the room, leaving Ruby and Yang in the hallway. The two looked to each other, an akward silence filled the air.

”Do you think we could’ve done...anything?” Ruby asked, breaking the silence.

”I don’t know, sis. I don’t know.” Yang opened their dorm. “But I wished everyday I had torn the bastard’s wings off sooner.”

When they entered their dorm, they found Blake, lying on her bed, sadly looking at a locket.

”Hey Ruby, why don’t you go to the frestival?” Yang handed Ruby all of the lien in her wallet. “Buy Penny something cute.”

”Sure thing, sis.” Ruby nodded, then left the room.

”I saw your match...you all did wonderful.” Blake looked to Yang.

”Well, the team wasn’t the best.” Yang rubbed the back of her head, awkwardly.

”Good job, either way,” Blake said.

”Thanks kitten.” Yang walked up to her, and knelt down next to her bed. Yang looked at the locket in Blake’s hand.

”Ilia gave this to me.”

Yang was snapped out of her focus on the locket.

”Oh...I’m sorry I-“

”It was mother’s...or...one of her mothers’.” Blake played with the locket. “They were killed by a homophobic psycho, Ilia only lived because they hid her in the closet...there was only enough room for her. Ilia watched...through the small openings...as her the women that raised were carved up.”

Yang listened, eyes wide in horror.

”There was one thing about the story that I never thought about until now.” Blake looked at Yang, tears in her eyes. “After all this time after she told me it.”

”What’s that, kitten?” Yang ran her hand through Blake’s hair.

”She said the man who killed her parents...looked like a demon to her young eyes.” Blake let out a choked sob. “It took me now to realize, he looked like that...because he had batwings.”

Yang’s eyes widened as Blake broke down. Yang stood up, and slipped under the covers with Blake, holding her close to her chest.

”When I cut my way out from that cell...I...I left her there!” Blake held onto Yang, digging her nails in her shoulder. “I left her with the man that killed her parents, girlfriend, and then...” Blake cried out before she could finish.

”It’s okay, kitten.” Yang ignored the pain as Blake cried. “He’s dead...Ilia and her family are at peace.”

Yang didn’t say much after that, she just held her kitten as she cried her eyes out.

* * *

”Jaune?” Weiss walked up to his bed.

She looked back to Pyrrha and Nora, both were in better shape than him, but that wasn’t saying much. Nora looked fine, but her color was gone, and she had a grey tint to herself. Pyrrha eyes were still red and puffy, her hair was a mess, and face had the redness of the tears that ran down them.

”It’s okay, Weiss.”

Weiss turned back to Jaune as he slipped out of bed, he looked like a combination of the both girls behind her.

”Jaune...are you...?”

”I’m fine.” He bitterly hot out of bed, and walked over to the dorm drawer. “Nora, Pyrrha, we got to go. We promised we still fight for the tournament, and the match is in an hour.”

Both girls looked to each other, then nodded. Weiss watched as the three shadows of her former friends gathered their things, then headed towards the door. Before they left, Jaune stopped, looking back to Weiss.

”Do you think could’ve done...anything?” Jaune asked.

”I...I don’t know, Jaune.” Weiss looked to her feet in guilt. “I...I don’t know.”

Jaune gave her an understanding nod, before opening the dorm door and leaving. Pyrrha and Nora followed him out, leaving Weiss alone in their dorm. She wiped a tear away when she saw they had placed Stormflower on the desk by the window, both guns basking in the light of the sun.

Not being able to stomach looking at them, she left.


	2. JNP vs CME

“Oz...I got your call, what’s going on?” Ironwood entered Ozpin’s office to see Ozpin sitting in his chair, gripping his hair in panic and frustration. Glynda was holding a scroll, it had a note taped to it.

”We found this,” she held up the scroll, “taped to the office door this morning...it isn’t good.”

Ironwood took the scroll, looking at the letter taped to it.

_To Oz_

_-Love S_

”S?” Ironwood questioned.

“Salem.” Ozpin looked ready to kill.

Ironwood pressed play in the scroll, and his eyes widened when the familiar pale skin, black veins, and red, glowing eyes appeared on screen.

”Hello, Ozpin,” Salem’s words dripped with condescension. “I take it you’ve been hearing about the recent attacks on the CCT, haven’t you? Well, just to clue you in, it was me! Just know that, I know about your robots, I know who Qrow, Winter, and all the other members of your ‘inner circle’ are. All thanks to a little friend beneath your desk. You really should do little more spring cleaning.” With that, Salem let out a low chuckle, then the screen shut off.

”What is she...how did...?”

Ozpin tossed Ironwood a small device.

”Every damned conversation we had for the Gods know how long!” Ozpin looked out to Vale, watching as the Atlas robots walked among the civilians of the usually quiet city. “I’m going to be blunt, I’m scared. If she revealed this bug, she must be-“

”Planning something big, and it must be close.” Ironwood crushed the bug and scroll with his robot arm.

”I didn’t want to do this now...after all that she’s been through.” Ozpin turned around, a defeated look on his face. “But I...I don’t know what else to do.”

”Ozpin...do you want-“

”Yes,” Ozpin turned back to his view of Vale, “bring Miss Nikos to me once her match is over.”

* * *

“Alright everyone, after an hour intermission, it’s time for the next round!” Port exclaimed.

Just then, Oobelck came into the office, wiping something out of his nose before sitting down.

”Where have you been?” Port demanded. “I was worried I’d have to start without you!”

”Sorry, was powdering my noise.”

Port gave him a glare.

”Alright, needed a bit to lift my spirits.”

”You have a problem.” Port facepalmed.

”Nope, just a crippling addiction,” Oobelck said into the intercom.

”Bartholomew, you said that into the mic!”

”And?” Oobelck asked. “Me being into cocaine is about as well known as Glynda being into Ginger, both figuratively and literally!”

”Anyway!” Port stopped the conversation before it could continue. “This match will be Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, and Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon.”

Down in the areana, the three looked out to the crowd. Some people were carrying signs dedicated to Ren, others were just cheering them on. Either way, Jaune cracked a sad smile.

Pyrrha looked out to Where Weiss had promised her she’d be, and smiled when she saw her. Weiss was sitting next to Winter, and both Schnees waved to her when they noticed she had spotted them.

”They’ll be facing off against Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, and Emerlad Sustrai from Haven!”

The three met JNP at the arenea’s center.

”Wow,” Mercury looked at the three before him, “you all look like shit!”

”Thanks,” Jaune snarked, “got anymore great observations?”

”Watch it,” Mercury warned. “Don’t think I’ll go easy on you just because you lost someone you loved.”

”Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Jaune pulled out his sword.

”You know, you’re not bad looking.” Mercury scoped Jaune out. “You want to meet up, after this?”

”You mock me, then want to go out?” Jaune asked, bitterly.

”No, just more a pitty fuck.”

”Thought so...” Jaune sighed.

”Leave him alone,” Pyrrha ordered.

”Oh, the invincible girl!” Mercury turned to her. “Tell me, how does it feel being on a team with a whiny little girl, and Nora?”

Mercury let out a cruel laugh at his joke.

”I don’t know,” Pyrrha glaired daggers at him, “how does it feel to be so empty on the inside you feel the need to validate your worthless existence by mocking others.”

”I have to say, Nikos!” Mercury’s face contorted into one of anger. “You got a lot of balls, for a chick!”

”Funny,” Pyrrha entered her battle stance, “I was about to say the same to you.”

Even Emerald and Cinder chuckled at that. Mercury’s face went red with embarrassment and rage.

”I call dibs on the invincible girl!” Mercury bellowed out, trying to save face.

”I’ll take hammer girl.” Emerald motioned to Nora.

”And I’ll take the boy.” Cinder looked to Jaune, disconnecting her bow and held out the two swords in a fighting stance.

”Sounds great to me.” Jaune entered a stance, as well.

The battlefield cycled through, and stopped at a mountain range and forest. Soon, the whole arena was littered with trees and a small mountain on side, small enough to the audience behind it can still see.

“3...2...1...fight!” Port exclaimed.

Jaune and Cinder clashed swords, sending out the loud clanking of metal that shushed the whole audience.

Mercury sent a flurry of kicks at Pyrrha, but she blocked all of them with her shield. Using her shield as jump pad, Mercury bounced off and landing perfectly on his feet, giving a smug smile to Pyrrha when she lowered it.

That’s when Pyrrha felt it.

_His legs..._ Pyrrha’s eyes widened.

Seeing Pyrrha’s stunned expression, Mercury went in for a kick to the face. But the shot never landed, it was his turn to widen his eyes when Pyrrha caught his leg with her semblance, and tossed him across the areana. He struck the ground before sliding off into the ground below.

”And Mercury is out of the fight!” Port exclaimed.

”We getting an ARN all over again?” Oobelck asked, curiously. “Because that would be hilarious!”

”Doesn’t look like it!” Port pointed to Nora and Emerald’s battle. “It looks like Miss Sustrai has Miss Valkyrie on the ropes.”

Emerald seamlessly dodged every strike from Nora’s hammer. When Nora brought Magnhild down, Emerald jumped back, landing on her back, then bringing both feet to Nora’s face when she raised her hammer back up. As Nora staggered back, Emerald shot multiple rounds into her with her guns. Closing in on her to make sure the more Emerald fired, the more she would directly hit Nora with her rounds.

”Nora!” Pyrrha went to provide assistance...then she noticed the spots of electricity every time Nora was struck. “Wait...are those...dust rounds?”

”Yeah!” Emerald turned her guns on Pyrrha, a smug grin on her face. “Electricity is my favorite.”

“Funny.” Nora’s hand suddenly shot up, grabbing Emerald’s guns together. Emerald widened her eyes in fear as Nora slowly stood up, with an electrical aura around her, and gave her a big grin. “It’s my favorite, too!”

Nora reared her arm back, and struck Emerald with such force, she was sent flying into the audience, only stopped from entreating the stands because of protective shield. Everyone took pictures as Emerald comically slide down to the ground below.

”And Emerald Sustrai is out of the fight!” Port announced. “Things are not looking well for CME!”

”This is so amazing!” Oobelck ate his popcorn with excitement.

”Wait...where did you get that?” Port asked, covering the mic so the audience wouldn’t hear.

Oobleck looked at the popcorn, then back to Port, and shrugged.

”I have...no idea.”

”How do you not...you know what? Forget it, how are Cinder and Jaune doing?”

The two looked back to the center of the arena where Cinder and Jaune were dueling. Cinder’s use of two swords gave her an advantage. When Jaune when for a thrust, she dodged, and crossed her swords to lock Jaune’s own in place.

Cinder watched with a grin as Jaune pathetically tried to pull his sword from her grasp. With the same grin, she released her hold as Jaune was in the middle of tugging, causing him to fall back, dropping his sword in the process.

Jaune tried desperately to scramble to his sword, but he felt to force of Cinder leaping on top of him, pinning him in place.

”Sorry, guess it just isn’t your day!” Cinder raises her swords to deliver the finishing blow.

Juane braced...but the blow never came. He opened his eyes to see Cinder trying desperately to move the swords, that now seemed to stuck in the air thanks to Pyrrha’s semblance.

Cinder looked over to Pyrrha, giving her a dirty look.

”Polarity?” Cinder asked.

”Polarity.” Pyrrha nodded. “Sorry, guess it just isn’t your day. Nora!”

Cinder turned behind herself just in time to see a still electrically charged up Nora rearback Magnhild. Striking her, Cinder suffered the same humiliating fate as Emerald, sliding down to the ground not long after.

Jaune sat up, only to be greeted by a hand from a smiling Nora. Growing a bit of a smile himself, Jaune grabbed her hand and hoisted himself up.

Just then, the arena was filled with Oobelck’s laughter.

”This is the beat freaking Vytal Tournament in yeas!” Oobelck bellowed. “Everyone’s just getting their asses kicked by our students!”

”The winner is JNP from Beacon!”

For the first time in a long time, JNP smiled as the arena slowly lowered itself to the ground.

* * *

”You were wonderful!” Weiss jumped into Pyrrha’s arms.

”Yes! Yes we were!” Pyrrha happily spun Weiss with a smile on her face. When they slowed, Pyrrha pulled her into a kiss.

”Ahem!” Winter coughed, awkwardly.

Weiss and Pyrrha immediately stepped away from each other.

”Pyrrha Nikos? Daughter of the late Lyra Nikos?” Winter asked. “You know, your mom did a lot of great things for Atlas...she would’ve been proud of you.”

Weiss eyes widened at the speech Winter just gave. She looked over to Pyrrha, who was clinching her fist, but kept the smile on her face.

”Thank you...” she said, hesitantly.”

”Miss Nikos!” Glynda walked towards the group in Beacon’s courtyard. “Ozpin requests to speak with you!”

”Ozpin?” Pyrrha asked.

”No worries, you’re not in any trouble,” Glynda said, gently. “Please, it is urgent.”

Pyrrha looked back to Weiss and Winter, both gave her an assuring nod.

”We’ll meet back up, later,” Weiss said.

”Okay,” Pyrrha turned back to Glynda, “what does Ozpin want?”

* * *

”Miss Nikos!” Ozpin stood at his desk to greet Pyrrha as she entered.

“Umm...thank you, headmaster.” Pyrrha bowed in his presence, awkwardly.

”Please, come, sit down.” Ozpin sat down, and jestered for Pyrrha to sit in the chair in front of his desk.

”Miss Goodwitch said it was something urgent.” Pyrrha sat down. “If I can do anything to help you, I’ll be glad too!”

”Thank you...Miss Nikos...this matter if very pressing, and...I wish it didn’t have to come to this.”

”Come to...what?” Pyrrha inquired.

”This!” A voiced shouted behind.

Pyrrha turned to see Oobelck, Port, Glynda, Ironwood, and...

”Winter?” Pyrrha asked, confused. “I thought we were going to meet up, later?”

”I’m sorry, Pyrrha.” Winter looked away from her in guilt. “I’m afraid...Weiss couldn’t know.”

”What’s going on?” Pyrrha asked, fearfully.

”It’s okay, Miss Nikos,” Ozpin assured as best he could. “Once Qrow and Daisy get here, I can show-“

”What’s up, motherhubbers!” A drunken Qrow came staggering out of the elevator.

”Oh, for Gods sake!” A very annoyed Daisy followed behind him.

”Really, Qrow?!” Glynda asked, enraged. “In the middle of this important gathering?!”

”I’m sorry,” Qrow said. “I was spending all night with Daisy and-“

”Excuse me?!” Winter exclaimed.

”No need to be jealous, Winter.” Qrow turned to her. “I mean, she jumped my bone when you two were banging, no need to feel upset when you broke it off.”

”We didn’t do anything!” Daisy stepped in front of Winter, who had just pulled out her sword. “I promise...”

”You made a promise at our wedding!” Winter spat, earning a wince from Daisy. “Why should I believe you now?!”

”You know,” Oobelck interrupted, “maybe, in hindsight, it wasn’t the best option to have these three working together?”

”I am aware of that, Bartholomew,” Ozpin said, annoyed. “Thank you.”

Glynda lifted the squabbling party of three into the air with semblance.

”Thank you, Glynda.” Ozpin stood from his seat, and gestured for Pyrrha to rise from her own. “Come, Miss Nikos, I must show you something very important.”

”O-okay...” Pyrrha hesitantly followed Ozpin.

”Glynda, leave Qrow here, but drop Winter and Daisy, please.”

Glynda nodded, dropping Winter and Daisy, who quickly scurried to their feet not long after.

”Hey! What about me?” Qrow demanded, trying to release Glynda’s hold on him.

”You stay here.” Ozpin ordered in a calm voice.

As all of them entered the elevator, Glynda released him just as doors closed. Qrow landed flat on his face.

”Ow.”

* * *

The elevator ride down was slow, uneventful, and extremely uncomfortable for Pyrrha. The poor girl barely recognized the teachers and headmasters she’s known for so long.

”Here we are!” Oobelck pushed past everyone to stair off the long corridor with wonder. “The vault of the Fall Maiden!”

”Wait... **the** Fall maiden?” Pyrrha asked. “I just thought they were fairytales...legends!”

”I’m afraid not,” Ozpin said. “Though most of them do some good, most individuals want to use their powers towards much crueler gains.”

Pyrrha walked down the long corridor with the group, growing more anxious with each passing second. When they reached the end, Daisy had become noticeably sadder as they reached the two structures at the end.

”By the Gods.” Pyrrha covered her mouth when she saw the body of a woman, no older than 25, in one of two coffin-like tech.

”This is Amber...she was the Fall maiden.” Daisy walked up to the case, sadness creeping into her words. “After I destroyed my marriage, I took the assignment to watch over her...we grew...close.”

”They were fucking!” Oobelck chirped, casually. Every staired at him. “Look, I haven’t said the f-word in like a year, and that’s what was happening!”

”Anyway...” Daisy said, annoyance present in her voice. “...one day, Amber went out to get food from the market...I got a call she was being attacked. I stopped whoever it was from killing her, but the damage was done, and she’s comatosed.”

”Why...why are you telling me all of this?!” Pyrrha backed away from the group.

”Because, Miss Nikos.” Ozpin looked her dead in the eye. “We want you...to be the next Fall maiden.”

Everything in Pyrrha word wend dark, it was just her, and Amber. She walked over to the girl, lying in the case like some corpse put up on display for a macabre museum, and placed her hand on the glass that suppurated them.

”Miss Nikos, please!” Ozpin looked to her. “I fear great forces are coming for her, I don’t know when, but their close, and they aren’t friendly. I fear...I am at the end of my rope...”

”What will happen to me?” Pyrrha turned to face them.

”Best case scenario?” Winter walked up to her, and put her hand on Pyrrha’s shoulder. “You...keep yourself, but must be on the run for the rest of your life.”

”Why me?!” Pyrrha shouted.

”Beacuse...you’re one of the best students I’ve ever had.” Ozpin looked away from her in shame. “I know you’d be able to master the abilities and defend yourself when necessary.”

”But...but Weiss.” Pyrrha turned to Winter.

”I’m sorry...” Winter sounded genuinely remorseful. “...I hate to do this to the both of you...but...”

She couldn’t finish.

”Guess this is the price for being capable, huh?” Pyrrha asked, bitterly.

”I’m...I’m afraid so...” Ozpin said. “Please...think about it. This is a heavy burden I wouldn’t wish on my greatest enemy, none of us will blame you if you don’t wish to take it.”

Pyrrha nodded, tears in her eyes, then walked back to the elevator.

”I’d like to go alone.” Pyrrha turned to the group.

”Of course.” Ozpin nodded.

They all watched sadly as Pyrrha walked back to elevator. When she hit the button, she looked to all them before the elevator’s doors closed, tears running down her face.

”You know, that went a lot better than expected!” Oobelck exclaimed.

”Shut up, Oobelck,” Port ordered.

”I...you know what? Alright.”


	3. WY vs FN

“Alright everyone,” Port announced, “we have now reached the doubles section of Vytal Tournament. Two members of each team must be chosen to represent their teams and schools!”

”I hope they don’t suck!” Oobelck exclaimed. “I mean, I’m pretty sure ARBN freaking quit after what happened with-”

”As I was saying,” Port covered Oobelck’s mouth, “we’ll be taking a little intermission, giving the teams time to think about which two teammates will be best equipped to take on the next round! Along with giving them ample time to rest up!”

”Good luck choosing teams!” Oobelck bit Port’s finger to get his hand off of his mouth. “And remember, the appearance of your continent, academy, and team all rest on who you choose to fight together. No pressure!”

* * *

Weiss and Winter sat by the garden in Beacon’s courtyard.

”Are you sure about this Weiss?” Winter asked before sipping her tea.

”I’m very sure, Winter,” Weiss assured. “We’ve discussed it over several times, Yang and I will be perfect for the doubles round!”

”Okay, if you’re sure.” Winter set down her cup.

As the two sat in silence, Weiss noticed Winter had a sad look. While the elder Schnee was smiling at Weiss, her eyes had a sad glint that Weiss noticed quickly.

”Winter? Are you okay?”

”What?” Winter asked, surprised by Weiss’ question. “Of course I’m fine!” Winter’s eyes darted off in two different directions, earning more suspensions from Weiss.

Weiss squinted her eyes at Winter.

”You were always a horrible liar,” Weiss stated, bluntly.

”I...okay...you win.” Winter let out a defeated sigh.

”Is it the Atlas assignment?” Weiss asked. “You don’t have to tell me about it...but you can vent to me, if you want.”

”Weiss...people sometimes have to do bad things for the greater good. You know that, right?” Winter asked.

”Of course,” Weiss said. “Though, I do hope I never have to make a decision that would be considered morally reprehensible.”

”I pray you never have to, either.” Winter looked at her reflection in the tea, she could barley stomach the woman starring back at her.

”Are you...are you doing something morally reprehensible, Winter?” Weiss asked.

”I...I don’t know,” Winter answered, honestly. “I’m not killing anyone. In fact, the only bad thing I’m doing is...breaking up a couple.”

”Really?” Weiss asked, letting out a cute giggle. “What kind of Atlas assignment are you on?”

When she noticed Winter frowning at her, she immediately ceased her laughter.

”I’m sorry, Winter.” Weiss let out an awkward cough. “That was unprofessional of me.”

”It’s okay, Weiss.” Winter placed her hand on top of Weiss’. “I just wanted to tell you...hold on to Pyrrha, you don’t know when you’ll lose her.”

”No worries,” Weiss gave her a confident and reassuring smile, “I don’t plan on letter her go anytime soon. In fact...can I be honest with you?”

”Of course, Weiss,” Winter braced for what Weiss was about say.

”I think...I’m going to propose,” Weiss said. “After we graduate.”

Winter would’ve done a spit take if she had taken a sip.

”What?!” Winter asked, loudly.

”Okay, That was an over-exaggeration.” Weiss giggled. “Got you.”

”So you’re not proposing?”

”Well, not an engagement, if that’s what you mean,” Weiss joked. “I plan on giving her a promise ring. I want her to know that I’ll be there for her, through think and thin, in sickness and health, sunny skies or cloudy storms. Then, one day, we’ll be ready for marriage.”

Winter’s heart hurt at Weiss’ words, though she hid behind them with a smile.

”Oh, Weiss. That’s...so sweet,” Winter said. “But even a promise ring is a huge commitment.”

”I know, that’s why I want to wait until we graduate,” Weiss said. “That will be three long years of us being in a relationship.”

”Yes...of course.” Winter mentally kicked herself forgetting that Weiss was a first year huntress-in-training. “I’m sure you know what you’re doing, Weiss.”

”Of course I do!” Weiss jokingly bragged. “Since when have I never?”

”That’s a good point,” Winter played along. “Though, sometimes, things out of our control can happen.”

”That’s why I want to spend as much time with Pyrrha as I can,” Weiss said. “She means the world to me.”

”I’m sure she does.” Winter prayed Weiss didn’t see her quivering lip behind the cup she held up to her face.

* * *

”Let’s freaking do this!” Oobelck exclaimed, excitedly.

”Calm down, Bartholomew,” Port ordered. “I haven’t even announced the combatants yet!”

”Right...sorry...I’m so freaking excited!”

”Bartholomew, did you go to Starbucks?”

”Maybe?!” Oobelck answered in a questioning tone. “I mean, Gods, that shit is better than cocaine. Have you **tried** an espresso machine?! I used all of it in one sitting, the manager said I took enough to kill half the city!”

”Yet you’re still alive to bother me.” Port rubbed his temple. “Anyways, back to the tournament, our combatants will be Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long of Beacon!”

Down in the areana, Weiss and Yang waved to the audience. Weiss searched for Pyrrha, frowning when she saw she wasn’t in the spot she’d promise to be in. 

Winter saw Weiss looking for Pyrrha, and guilt festered in her stomach. Though she put on a smile and waved when Weiss noticed her.

”What’s chill, Ice Queen?” Yang asked, jokingly.

”I...I can’t find Pyrrha,” Weiss turned to Yang, upset. “She’d promise to be here for me after I told her we’d be going up for the doubles!”

”Oh...” Yang immediately dropped the joking tone. “I’m sorry, Weiss. I’m sure she has a completely-“

”Aww...poor little Schnee’s girlfriend didn’t show up.” A boy walked up to the two girls in the center of the arena. “Cry me a river, you snake.”

”Hey, what’s you’re problem?!” Yang’s eyes flashed red at the boy standing in front of them.

”I don’t have a problem with you,” the boy turned to Weiss, “it’s the Schnee I have issues with.”

”Who are you?” Weiss asked.

Just then, the two saw a fast blur of colors zip past them. Then a cat faunus that wasn’t standing next to the boy was suddenly doing just that.

”Hello!” She greeted Weiss happily, then she turned to Yang. “Oh...hello~”

Yang blushed at the almost orgasmic way that cat faunus had said her name.

”They’ll be combating Neon Katt and Flynt Coal form Atlas!” Port exclaimed.

”Wait...Flynt Coal?” Weiss looked over to Flynt. “As the son of Cyrus Coal?”

”Yeah, your daddy put mine behind bars.” Flynt glaired daggers at Weiss. “So I’m going to beat his daughter on live television for him to see.”

”My father has wronged a lot of people, but yours was genuinely a criminal,” Weiss said, bluntly. “He was stealing dust and selling it, illegally!

”He did it to support his family!” Flynt shouted, defensively. “Your father’s company ran him out of business. When your father exposed him, my mother and I were left on the streets!”

”That wasn’t her fault,” Yang spat, defensively. “You have no right to-“

”You have nice tits.”

”I...what?!” Yang’s entire flow was cutoff by Neon’s compliment.

”You heard me.” Neon smiled at Yang. “You. Have. Nice. T-Ts.”

”I...umm...thanks?” Yang was unsure at how to go about this situation.

As the screens finished cycling through, they stopped at a geyser field. The arena was filled with geysers of all shapes and sizes.

”3...”

”I want the Schnee.” Flynt glaired at Weiss, who readied Myrtenaster.

”...2...”

”I want the hottie with the body!” Neon exclaimed, jestering to Yang.

”I...stop that!” Yang exclaimed.

”...1...fight!”

”Flynt, I’ll let you do the honors of separating them!” Neon bowed and stepped skated out of his path.

”Sure thing, my dear.” Flynt took out his trumpet.

Yang and Weiss looked to each other, confused. That confusion turned to shock when Flynt blew into the instrument and sent both girl flying with the sound waves form the trumpet’s blair

”Thank you!” Neon followed Yang as Flynt went straight for Weiss.

Weiss sat up from her landing spot just in time to see Flynt use his trumpet to direct one of the geyser’s blast of scalding hot water in her direction. Deciding to use her semblance, Weiss blocked the water with glyph.

”Impressive, let me show you my semblance.” A smirk grew across his face as three clones of himself almost warped out of his body.

They all sent four waves at Weiss, who used her glyphs to dodge them at a faster pace. Flynt growing more frustrated the faster she moved away from his attack. That anger turned to crippling realization when he saw her turning in his direction, forcing him and his clones to cancel the attack or be hit.

It was Flynt’s turn to sit up and see Weiss lunging down on top of him with glyphs. He let out a frustrated groin as Weiss jumped from his body.

”You landed in the wrong place, Schnee!” Flynt smiled at her.

”What do you-“ Weiss question was cutoff by a blast from behind. She turned to see one of his clones, then she felt a blast from the front, then her left and right side at all four Flynt’s buried their attack on her.

”Holy crap!” Oobelck exclaimed. “Weiss Schnee’s aura appears to be getting dangerously low! Will one of our students stop making this Academy look too OP?!”

As Weiss took the blasts from all four Flynts, she fell to her knees. Flynt was just about to brag when he noticed a smirk growing on her face.

”What are you smiling about?” Flynt asked, confused.

”This!” The arm of Weiss’ knight suddenly shot up from the ground. It circled its arm, taking out all three of Flynt’s clones and knocking Flynt into a geyser.

”Oh...crap,” was all Flynt has time to say when he noticed he was on was about to erupt.

As Flynt was sent flying into the air, Weiss summoned her boarbatusk. The grimm jumped into her knights arms, and the knight took aim, then tossed the boarbatusk into Flynt’s flying body, ensuring he would fall out of the ring.

”And Flynt Coal is down,” Port said.

”And we’re still so freak amazingly spectacularly and absolutely OP!” Oobleck exclaimed.

* * *

Neon kept zipping around Yang, stricking the blonde brawler with her nunchaku and moving before Yang could turn and get a good strick in.

With a cocky grin, Neon snap her weapon, activating the ice dust that it held. The next strike froze Yang completely solid.

”Wow! You’re a feisty one, I love that!” Neon tauntingly circled the frozen Yang, who’s eyes became red from anger. “Oh, nice tits and a nice butt!” Neon stopped behind Yang and gave her frozen butt a good smack. “You’re a full package!”

”Hello kitty!” Weiss shouted to get Neon’s attention as the sound of hooves storming up behind Neon filled the cat faunus’ ears.

Neon turned with only enough time to widen her eyes in horror as Weiss’ boarbatusk knocked her into the air with its tusk.

”Agrh!” Yang shattered herself free from the ice that was holding her. Red eyes darted up to the falling Neon, who was falling back to the ground.

”I’ll let you do the honors.” Weiss bowed to Yang.

”With pleasure, my dear.” Yang shot a round from Ember Celica right into Neon’s face.

The buzzer went off as Neon’s aura was depleted to nothing from that hit.

”We’re still OP mother-“

”Congratulations Miss Schnee and Xiao Long!” Port interrupted. “They will be moving on the singles!”

In the arena, Yang picked Weiss up and squeezed her as hard as she could. As the arena lowered itself to the ground, the audience cheered.

”Hey!”

Weiss and Yang looked to Flynt as he help up Neon. The two walked over to them, and Flynt held out his hand.

”Good game.” He gave her a defeated smile.

”Yeah...you too.” Weiss shook his hand.

* * *

”Weiss, that was fantastic!” Winter exclaimed, following Weiss and the rest of RWBY back to their dorm. “You have truly mastered your summoning in record time!”

”You were so cool, sis!” Ruby gushed, excitedly. “That finisher was top notch!”

”Hey, I spent most of my time getting my butt handed to me,” Yang admitted. “It was Weiss who was the real fighter. I only delivered the coup de grace.”

”Either way,” Blake kissed Yang’s cheek, “you still did a great job.”

”Thanks kitten.” Yang blushed.

As the team turned the corner to their dorm, the happy talking and smiles stopped when they saw Pyrrha. She was stairing RWBY’s dorm, but she wasn’t knocking on the door or anything. She just stood in front of it, facing the ground.

“Pyrrha?” Weiss walked up to her. “You missed my match...even though your promised to be there.” When she didn’t look up, Weiss put her hand on her shoulder. “I’m not angry, I just want to know why?”

Pyrrha turned to her, her expression dead, and emotionless. She suddenly gave Weiss a hug, Weiss was surprised by this, but returned the hug, regardless.

”Leave us,” Pyrrha looked to the others, “please.”

”Pyrrha...are you ok-“ Ruby began.

“ **Now** ,” Pyrrha ordered, shocking everyone with how uncharacteristically stern and cold it was.

“I...guess we could head to the fair, we’ll catch up later.” Yang waved the others back, creeped out by Pyrrha’s sudden outburst.

As the group walked away, Pyrrha turned back to Weiss.

”Pyrrha, how could you be so rude to-“ Weiss’ scolding was cutoff by a kiss from Pyrrha, who forced her back against the hallway’s wall.

”Please...open your dorm door.” Pyrrha kissed down Weiss’ neck.

”I...why?” Weiss couldn’t help but let out a moan as Pyrrha began sucking on her neck.

”I just want to feel you, to appreciate your body.” Pyrrha slipped Weiss’ jacked off of her, exposing her shoulders.

”Okay.” Weiss gently pushed Pyrrha off, then ran held her scroll on door’s doorknob.

The second the door was open, Pyrrha turned Weiss around, passionately kissing her and pushing her into team RWBY’s dorm. Shutting the door behind them.


	4. NP vs LD

Ironwood arrived at the scene of the crime after one of soldiers called him in.

”Sir!” Ciel tan over Ironwood when she noticed him getting out his car.

”What happened?” Ironwood asked, surveying the Atlas checkpoint. It was surrounded by men, some had entered the small tent, only run out, on verge of vomiting at the sight inside.

”Another attack. However, it was only one of Skull’s goons.” Ciel gulped. “It’s...not pretty.”

”Let’s just get this over with.” Ironwood followed Ciel into the Atlas checkpoint.

Not pretty was an understatement. The soldiers had been massacred, bullet riddled corpses being the least grotesque of the bodies. One man had been flayed, and two had their body parts cut off and stitched back onto the other’s body.

”Who...who would do such a thing?!” Ironwood demanded, enraged.

”She’s currently sitting in one of Atlas’s prisoner transfer units.” Ciel didn’t looked at the macabre sight before her.

”Take me to her, now.”

With a nod, Ciel lead Ironwood towards the armored car carrying the perpetrator of this massacre. When they opened the doors, Ironwood looked upon the small woman, she was placed in a straight-jacket and still had the blood of the fallen soldiers staining her face. When she looked up at Ironwood, she greeted him with a big, toothy grin.

”So, you’re the animal that did this?” Ironwood stepped into the truck, unafraid as the woman was secured in a stretcher. “Why?”

The woman didn’t answer, she just kept smiling at him.

”Answer me!” Ironwood grabbed her throat with his metal arm, threatening to crush it.

The woman’s smile didn’t vanish, even as her face turned blue and she began choking out for air.

”Sir, she can’t talk!” Ciel exclaimed, worried that Ironwood was going to choke her to death. “She’s one of the students from Haven! Team CMEN, is the team she’s from. Her name is Neo.”

Ironwood released his grip, and staired down at Neo. Even as she breathed in and out after almost having the life choked out of her, she didn’t stop smiling.

”Get this animal into one of the airships, we’ll keep her than until we can get her to Atlas and try her there.” Ironwood stepped out of the armored car. “In the mean time, contact her team. I want to see if they know anything about this.”

”Yes, sir!” Ciel saluted, motioning for two Atlas soldiers to shut the doors to the armored car, Neo smiling all the while.

* * *

”We going to see another curb stomp symphony, today?!” Oobleck asked, sipping from his thermos, that was filled with espresso shots.

“You need to stop drinking that stuff,” Port ordered.

”And Glynda needs to stop being a sexoholic,” Oobleck slammed his thermostat onto the dusk, “but neither of us are going to stop!”

”But-“

”So shut your face!”

“Ugh,” Port sighed, gripping his face. “Let’s just get to the match.”

”Who’s getting their asses kicked?” Oobleck asked.

”Well, the combatants are Nora Valkyrie and Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!”

Nora and Pyrrha looked out to the crowd at the shout of her names. Nora, tapped Pyrrha’s shoulder, and pointed to Jaune, who was in the stands cheering them on, a supportive smile on his face. Even Pyrrha couldn’t help but smile at that.

Pyrrha then scanned the stands for Weiss. When she found her, her heart felt both relieved and guilt-ridden. On one hand, Weiss came to watch her fight, and wasn’t upset about her missing her own fight. However, Pyrrha felt guilty for missing Weiss’ game, ordering her friends to leave in a cold manner, then proceeded to goad sex out of her. When Weiss waved to her, Pyrrha waved back, and mouthed “I’m sorry” to her. Weiss gave her an understanding nod.

”They’ll be going up against Lily Herz and Danielle Leo from Haven!”

Two girls joined Nora and Pyrrha at the center of the stage, one wore a eye patch with a prosthetic leg, another was a lion faunus with a huge mane to show for it.

”Hi!” Danielle greeted the two with a wave.

”Hi!” Nora waved back. “Dig the mane.”

”Thanks!” Danielle fluffed her lion’s mane. “I try to keep it nice clean!”

”I hope not to dirty it!” Nora grew a smirk.

”I sure hope you don’t.” Danielle smirked back. “Especially after we kick you’re butt!”

Lily quietly nodded, both her and Pyrrha could respect the quiet nature between them.

As they spoke, the arena turned into a tall grass field, perfect for hiding and stealth.

”I hope not to hurt you too badly,” Lily spoke to Nora. “I am quite fond of red heads.”

”Aww.” Nora blushed. “You’re not so bad looking yourself. Hey...regardless of outcome, you wouldn’t want to go out after this, would ya?”

”Sorry, I’m got my eyes on that Penny girl, from Atlas.”

”She’s taken!” Nora exclaimed.

”What?” Lily asked, disappointed. “Oh...I guess I can...give you call after this...”

”Great!” Nora took out Magnhild. “We’ll exchange scroll numbers after the match, deal?”

”Deal.” Lily took out her umbrella.

Danielle took out her sabers, while Pyrrha readied Miló and Akoúo̱.

”3...2...1...fight!”

Nora switched Magnhild over to its canon form and fired just as Lily shot a fire ball from her umbrella. The collision caused a massive explosion that knocked every girl from the center of the rain, and into the grassy plans that surrounded the arena.

Nora stood up, then she heard rustling in the grass in front of her. In seconds, Danielle had jumped from tall grasses, tackling Nora, who kicked her off.

“You know, Lily isn’t the only one who’s into good looking ladies.” Danielle purred.

”Uh...really?” Nora blushed.

Using her distraction to her advantage, Danielle shot Nora with revolvers, that had been built into her sabers. She got two direct hits into Nora before the latter was able to dodge back into the grass.

”Yeah, let’s go back into there!” Danielle leaped towards the grass, only to be shot with a round from Magnhild. “Ah!” She shrieked as she fell back onto the arena ground.

She looked up from where she was laying, looking up in time to see Nora leaping into the air and bringing Magnhild down. Just before the strike, a bright flash of light blinded Nora. When her sight returned, she saw Danielle blocking her hammer with a light shield.

”Light manipulation,” Danielle pushed Nora off with her light shield, “comes in handy.”

Danielle then shot Nora multiple times with her revolvers. Eventually, Nora fell to the ground, and her buzzer went off, signifying her aura had been depleted.

”Nora Valkyrie is out of the match!” Port exclaimed.

”Damn it!” Oobleck shouted in frustration. “We were going to be the OP academy!”

 _Nora._ Pyrrha thought from the grass.

Suddenly, a blast of fire set the grassy plains around the arena in flames. Acting quickly, Pyrrha jumped from the grass, blocking a fire ball shot at her by Lily and deflected it towards Danielle who was caught off guard by the sudden change that the blast knocked her from the arena.

”Danielle!” Lily exclaimed in anguish, upset she had indirectly taken her friend from the game.

”Wait, looks like Miss Nikos may be able to turn the tides!” Port exclaimed.

”Do it, Pyrrha!” Oobelck ordered over the loud speaker. “Show these motherfuckers who has the best, most OP school in all of Remnant!”

”Your teacher is a strange man.” Lily turned to Pyrrha.

”You’re telling me,” Pyrrha joked.

Lily suddenly fired a blast of fire towards Pyrrha, who jumped, and landed on top of Lily.

”Ah!” Lily kicked Pyrrha off of her, then pointed her prosthetic at her her. To Pyrrha’s shock, a small gun sprouted from her ankle, and began firing at her.

”Holy shit!” Oobleck exclaimed. “That is actually pretty kickass!”

Pyrrha used her shield to block the bullets. Using her semblance to stop anything her shield couldn’t protect her from. When she heard the click of the bullets stopping, she spun her shield and tossed it towards Lily, who only had enough time to widen her eyes in horror before it made contact with her face, knocking her out.

The buzzer went off, signifying Pyrrha’s victory.

”And Pyrrha Nikos pulls a victory!” Port exclaimed, triumphantly.

”I’m actually disappointed she beat amazing gun leg girl,” Oobelck said. “But hey, we’re still the most OP school!”

As Pyrrha stood in the center of the ring, she looked out to the stands as the ring lowered itself to the ground. She saw Juane giving her standing ovation, Weiss and the rest of RWBY was doing the same.

 _I’ll miss this,_ Pyrrha thought. _I’ll miss them, and everyone else I care about...but the world needs a fall maiden._

Pyrrha let out an acceptant sigh as she looked down to her hands, and dropped her weapons. She looked out to her friends, and gave them all a tearful smile.

Up in the stands, Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald looked down at Pyrrha. When she noticed Lily, Nora, and Danielle make their way towards Pyrrha, Cinder leaned into Emerald’s ear.

”My gem, I think now is great time to intact the first part of phase two,” Cinder whispered sensually into Emerald’s ear, causing her blush from how she spoke.

”This is going to be good!” Mercury leaned to the edge of seat, eating his popcorn at a faster rate.

”Hey!”

Pyrrha turned to Lily, and her eyes widened when she saw the girl rear back to punch her. Acting on instinct, she grabbed Lily’s arm, and twisted until a sicken crack was heard.

”Lily!” Danielle’s eyes widened in horror as her friend fell to the ground, gripping her after letting out a defining screech. She ran to Lily, holding her arm. “What the hell is wrong with you?!” Danielle looked to Pyrrha with hatred in her eyes.

”What?” Pyrrha backed up. “She...she attacked me!”

”Pyrrha...she wasn’t doing anything.” Nora looked at Pyrrha with a shocked expression.

”Yes, she did!” Pyrrha shouted, looking to the audience that was now booing in disgust at her. Her heart hurt when she saw the friends that had been cheering her on only seconds ago. Jaune had sat down, a look of shock on her face, RWBY all had terrified expressions on their face, but Weiss killed her...her beloved was covering her mouth, looking at her with questioning eyes. “Why...why? She attacked me!”

”Pyrrha.” Nora motioned to the wide screen above the arena.

What Pyrrha saw destroyed her entire world. Lily casually walked up to her, holding out her hand to shake her’s, then Pyrrha grabbed it and twisted it.

”No...no...” Pyrrha heard the boos pick up, as she looked out to audience in shock and horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Danny belong to a good friend of mine! (https://mistresskabooms.tumblr.com)


	5. P vs P

“Pyrrha Nikos has been charged with assault after breaking the arm of Lila “Lily” Herz after defeating her and a teammate, Danielle Leo, in a doubles match of the Vytal Tournament. General James Ironwood has stepped in, saying that the daughter of late Atlas Colonel Lyra Nikos should not denied her right to fight in the tournament. Pyrrha Nikos stands by her claim that she saw Lila attacking her, leading many to accuse Ironwood of allowing a mentally unstable lunatic to walk the streets. For the time being, Pyrrha will be staying in the Vytal Tournament, and Lila had returned to Haven with her team. This is Lisa Lavender, Vale’s Local News.”

* * *

Pyrrha felt eyes on her wherever she went.

“Loon.”

”She could kill someone at any moment!”

”A girl like her shouldn’t be allowed to live.”

”Privileged little shit.”

”Violent monster.”

Pyrrha heard these words every time someone even glaired in her direction. Even her own friends doubted her, Jaune, Nora, and Weiss believed her, but the rest of RWBY can’t say the same.

 _I need someplace, alone._ Pyrrha walked through the courtyard, and found a spot just outside the Beacon mess hall. Sitting down, Pyrrha looked up to sky, the orange sky greeted her.

”Pyrrha.”

Pyrrha’s eyes shot opened at the voice of beloved. Looking over to see Weiss, Pyrrha stood, and ran up to her, hugging her tightly.

”Weiss...” Pyrrha hugged her.

”Pyrrha...you know I still believe you, but you need to tell what’s been going on.” Weiss gently pushed away from Pyrrha. “Why have you been so on edge?”

Pyrrha looked at Weiss, sadness, fear, anger, and a multitude of other negative emotions had stacked up inside her. Calming walking towards the wall of mass hall, Pyrrha sat down, and patted the ground next to her. Weiss sat beside her, ready to listen.

”All my life,” Pyrrha began, “since the first time my mother ever hit me, to this very moment, has been stress. Mother’s abuse, the loss of my first team, the attempts in your life, Ren’s death, and now this. The icing on top of this cake? I just made the worst decision of my life for the sake of everyone else.”

”What do you mean?” Weiss asked, concerned.

”Weiss, what if I told you that...I made a decision that forfeited my future?” Pyrrha asked. “With you, especially.”

”What?” Weiss asked, panicking. “Pyrrha, you’re scaring me. What are you talking about? What do you mean you forfeited your future?”

”I’m saying...I’m saying we’re done, Weiss.” Pyrrha stood up, as Weiss staired at her in shock.

”What?” Weiss asked, tears formed in her eyes.

”What I’ve signed up for? It’s not a path you can follow.” Pyrrha turned her back to Weiss, hiding the tears that were forming in her eyes. “I’m breaking up with you, Weiss. I’m forcing this pain on us now so we won’t have to face it later.”

”Why?” Weiss looked down, not even bothering to hide her tears.

”I...I can’t tell you.” Pyrrha looked down at her feet. “I’m sorry...goodbye.”

”Pyrrha!” Weiss shot up as Pyrrha began to walk away. “Pyrrha Nikos don’t you dare walk away from me!” Pyrrha didn’t turn back. “Pyrrha I...I’ll die without you, too!”

This caused her to stop.

”Ever since you told me that, back in the hospital, I’ve been thinking about it.” Weiss stepped up to her. “I do feel the same way, you...you’re my everything, Pyrrha. Please, tell me what’s going on so I can help you. I don’t care if it takes years, I don’t care if I have to say goodbye to everyone I’ve ever loved. I’d sacrifice every bit of my happiness for you, Pyrrha. Because I’d die without you, too.”

Pyrrha looked back to her, tears in her eyes. Then she turned back around, swallowing as she choose to the say the one sentence that will kill her more than anything.

”Then you need to rethink your stance on our relationship.” Pyrrha walked away, back to Weiss to the girl she loved couldn’t see the tear of shame and regret run down her face.

Weiss’ entire world shut down. She stood, wide eyes as Pyrrha turned the corner, and left her alone. When Pyrrha was gone, she slipped to the ground, curled up into a ball, and began crying.

* * *

”Alright bitches!” Oobleck annoucned over the roars of the crowd. “After some drama that everyone would just like to forget, it’s time singles matches!”

”Our teams have already chosen, who will be continuing into the singles, so let’s not waste anytime!” Port exclaimed.

”Let’s get the controversy out of the way, first!” Oobelck shouted. “Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!”

Pyrrha stepped out of the line of students, all the contestants beside her sneered in her direction as they walked off the arena. She heard the audience booing, and looked towards the stand to see all of her friends...and Weiss. Even from here, she could see the girl’s red eyes and face.

”She be up against Penny Polendina from Atlas!”

The audience suddenly burst into a round of cheer and applause.

Up in the stands, Ruby cheered for her girlfriend.

”You got this Penny!” Ruby shouted. “You’re combat ready!”

Penny looked up to Ruby, and blew her a kiss. Just like what Penny did before her, Ruby caught it, and placed it to her chest.

”Hello, Miss Nikos!” Penny saluted at her. “Just want to let you know that I’ll and many others still think you’re a good person.”

”No, I’m not.” Pyrrha looked at Penny with dead, emotionless eyes. “Please, let’s just fight and get this over with.”

”3...2...1...fight!”

Penny pulled her swords from her back and prepared a swung them, stacked together, at Pyrrha.

Stopping them with her semblance, Pyrrha took advantage of Penny attempting to release the blades from her Polarity by tossing her shield, hitting Penny directly in the face and knocking her into her back.

Recovering quickly, Penny scurried to her feet and charged at Pyrrha, blades running across the ground behind her. Pyrrha blocked the first slash, but the second knocked her shield from her hand. Pyrrha attempted to recover it with her semblance, but Penny was on the offensive, never giving her the chance to do so.

”Come on, Penny!” Ruby cheered.

Ruby’s encouragement only caused Penny to fight better. This frustrated Pyrrha. This wasn’t normal frustration, however, this was something much greater than that.

Jealousy.

Pyrrha was jealous of Ruby, of Penny. Of their function relationship, and the fact that the two still found love after Ren’s death, after Pyrrha learned she needed to leave behind everything she loved for the sake of the world, and after she emotionally killed herself by breaking up with Weiss.

This jealous anger caused her to lash out, and she began striking Penny at a faster rate. Penny’s confidence quickly began to slide as Pyrrha forced her blades, one by one, into the concrete floor of the arena with her semblance. Penny tried to pull them out, but Pyrrha would just cut her, forcing back whatever effort she had put into removing them.

From up in the stands, Emerald watched. She was hesitant, she was remorseful, but far too devoted to Cinder. As for Cinder, she wasn’t there, she was on a roof, giving the perfect view of Mt Glenn from where she was standing.

When only one blade remained, Penny held it out in front of her as some kid of last line of defense. He aura was dangerously low, and she was one strike away from loosing this match.

That’s when Emerald activated her semblance.

Pyrrha saw Penny thrust the blade towards her chest. Like before, she instinctively used her semblance to force the blade back. Unfortunately, Penny wasn’t the actually thrusting the blade, so when Pyrrha forced it back with her semblance, the blade shot around and stabbed Penny straight through her chest.

The crowd let out cries of shock, fear, horror as Penny’s eyes widened in shock.

” **Penny!** ” Ruby screamed in anguish. She jumped from her seat and down to the arena below.

”No...not again.” Pyrrha stepped back as she realized what she had done.

Ruby ran over to Penny, who had just fallen to the ground. Ruby held her in her arms, ignoring the blood.

Penny couldn’t speak, she had tears in her eyes as she gasped out to Ruby.

”I know...I know it hurts.” Ruby tried to comfort. “Help! For the love of the Gods, please help!”

”R...Ru...by...”

Ruby looked down to Penny, tears fell onto the dying girl’s face as Ruby tried desperately to stop her bleeding.

”Penny...you’re going to be okay...” Ruby weeped. “Please, just hold on!”

”I...love...you...” Penny let out one last breath, and went still in Ruby’s arms.

”Penny? Penny...no!” Ruby tired to shake her awake. “Penny, please! Wake up! Penny...oh Gods...please...don’t leave me...”

“Cut the cameras!” Port ordered. “Why haven’t they’ve been cut yet?!”

”We’ve been trying!” A camera man cried. “Nothing is working! We’re still on air and our cameras are still running!”

”What the hell is going on?!”

“People of Remnant.” Cinder’s voice began over the intercom.

”Well, I can already this is going to suck balls.” Oobelck facepalmed.

”Look, at what your headmasters have brought upon you. They force children to fight in their battles against the Grimm and look what it causes, a student who snaps a girl’s arm after winning a fight? Then brutally murders another for holding a blade up in her own defense? This could’ve been avoided if they had punished her accordingly, but they did none, coming to her defense and allowing her to commit these crimes unstopped. This is just one of the many things your headmasters have done behind their backs...I wonder what else they’ve done?”

"I am afraid...Admah Keter has killed one of my guards and escaped with hacker Hector Blood.” Ironwood’s voice spoke over the intercom.

"In that case, I'll be putting out a curfew for Vale, as well as canceling Halloween," Ozpin’s voice spoke.

"Wait a minute, Oz. Let's not ruin the people of Vale's holiday, my people will catch them before any word needs to get out."

"Why not, Jimmy."

"Well, it would look bad for Atlas' reputation if word got out.”

The recording cut out.

”That was Atlas General James Ironwood oh-so responsibly deciding to let a deranged serial killer run free on Halloween night to save his reputation. As for Ozpin? Well, you don’t remember him putting up a curfew or canceling Halloween, do you? The men who are supposed to be protecting care more about their reputation and personal relationships with one another than the actual safety of the people. This along with hiring drug addicts, adulterers, alcoholic womanizers, and whore-addicted harlots to teach your kids and protect your city. Look how good a job that was, a serial killer allowed to run free, a mass murder at a hospital, a terrorist killing off a large section of the city...and me...a servant of a deity far beyond any of your comprehension. A deity you’ve been kept in the dark about because of men and women who arrogantly believed they could save you from her without you even knowing she existed.”

* * *

“We’ve been hit. I repeat, we’ve-”

”What the Hell is going-“

Two of the three Atlas airships circling Vale were shot down. In the third, a smiling Neo stood in a room among dead Atlas soldiers, having slaughtered the whole ship after successfully orchestrating a prison riot.

* * *

”Uhh...guys?” An Atlas soldier looked out the window to the walls that surrounded Vale. Grimm beast were crawling at the walls, having been attracted to all the suffering that had been happening in the city.

”Shit! What do we do?” One asked.

”Nothing, those walls are impenetrable.”

Just then, they heard gunshots from room. Soon enough, Skull kicked in the door, and shot down all of the Atlas troopers in the room.

”Yeah, but impenetrable doesn’t matter if someone opens them form the inside.” Mercury gleefully pressed the button to let the Grimm into the city.”

”This is Skull to Fire Starter, Grimm have been released. Told you a one-man assault on the gates would workout.”

* * *

”Did you all hear that?” Cinder asked the crowd, who she had just played the recent events to. “The Grimm are coming for you, and know that your headmasters and huntsmen and huntresses will never be able to save you, because they’re stupid, selfish, incompetent, and most importantly, weak.”

Cinder shut down her control over the intercom just as a giant nevermore crashed onto the shield above the floating Vytal arena.

People began to run and scream as the Grimm bashed its head into the shield. The barrier growing weaker with each passing strike.

* * *

”Ozpin!” Qrow ran into Ozpin’s office, Daisy right behind him. “Grimm are flooding the city, the Atlas ships are down and one is opening fire one random buildings!”

”This...is quite the mess, isn’t it?” Ozpin looked over the attack on the city, voice shaking.

”What do we do?” Daisy asked, fearfully.

”That’s just the thing, my dear.” Ozpin turned to them, fear in his eyes. “I have absolutely no clue. But I’ll say this, I’d rather rot in the lowest circles than take this city without a fight, you two are coming with me. We’re going to fight off the invading Grimm as hard as we can.”

Ozpin took out his scroll, and dialed up Ironwood.

”Oz? It’s a mess up here.” Ironwood pushes past panicking civilians as they ran towards the evacuation ships. “I called up my men and got an evacuation started.”

”Good, James...I’m going to need you to shoot down your own ship.” Ozpin walked towards into elevator with Qrow and Daisy. “It take back control over it, I don’t care.”

”By myself?”

”Yes, by yourself. No!” Ozpin barked. “Bring a squad to help you bring down the the animal currently shooting down buildings with the ships you so expertly had floating the city carrying criminals!”

* * *

As all this was going on, Yang, Blake and Weiss had all looked upon the situation they were in with shock. Jaune and Nora had similar expressions, focusing on Pyrrha.

Ruby lay in the arena, crying over a lifeless Penny as Pyrrha looked on, horrified by what she’s done.

That’s when the nevermore finally broke through the shield...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Penny was human in this AU


End file.
